Differnt Kind Of Saiyan
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Chapter 8 Is Up!A story about a female Saiyan who is half Vampire. Its going to be full of action and romance, but so far, this auther is not sure who to hook the lead character up to yet...so wait and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Differnt Kind Of Saiyan...

--------

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the story I made up of them.

--------

Eyes of coal look around the ocean, while my light body flys over it. I had senced a great powerlevel around here somwhere, and was going to find out who the owner of it was. My name is Luna, I am of saiyan blood, but also of another. You see, my mother was one of the lucky few that fled from our home planet that got destroyed and landed here on earth. She was only 17-18 at the time, so basically she was an idiotic teen.

She had fallen in love with a vampire, and I am what happens when they mate. A saiyan vampire cross...The vampire in me doesn't really make my saiyan part weaker. No, not at all. If anything it helps me pick things up mentally even better than my full blooded mother. I'm only 17 but act older than what I apear. Being still a teen, I think my appearance is ugly, but most people say that my body and personality arn't that bad at all...even though I know in my heart they are lieing...they have to be.

I come to a stop over a little island with a small house on it. I slowly land and look around cautiously. Suddenly a bunch of people come out of the house, looking like they were expecting somebody wanting to fight. These were the guys I had senced...

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A man with funky hair yelled at me. I shake my head, slightly smiling, "Oh, I'm no-one you should be worried about. I just came here because I senced a high powerlevel and wanted to see if you were a soon to be enemy or not." A slightly shorter man with black hair comes from behind him, "Hey...this kid is stronger than she looks." "KID!" I say, slightly amused buy also upset. "For your information I'm 18! An adult now." _Lier..._ I think in my head but my face doens't show it. "Oh don't mind Vageta, he's always like that." A guy around my age said, hey...he looked kinda like the first one..."Oh!" I paused and slap myself in the head, "I'm sorry, my name is Luna, so who are all of you guys anyways?" I wait, looking around at all of them.

"I'm Goten!" The guy my age said first, "Thats Vegata and thats my dad, Goku." I give a friendly nod to all of them. If I was mastaken, these guys almost looked exactially like my mom...could they be?..."Umm...by any chance are you all Saiyans?" They all look at eachother for a moment then the one called Goku said, "Yes..but how do you know about Saiyans?" I chuckle slightly, "Well, my mom is one." They all looked at her in disbelieaf. "You've got to be kidding me. Another Saiyan?" Vageta said in his cold tones. "Seriously! If I wasn't I couldn't do this..." My black hair turns blonde and eyes a flashy green, "Only Saiyans can turn into Super Saiyans silly!" I say laughing at the annoyed and dumbfounded look on Vageta's face.

I turn back into my regular self and wait silently for them to say something..."Well, I think we can belieave her Vageta!" Goku said nudging him with his sholder so he would get that look off his face, "I...I guess so." Is all he says as he turns his eyes away from me. "This is great!" Says Goten as he smiles happly towards me. "Another person to add to the team!" "Now wait just a minuite Goten." His dad said, moving closer over to me, "She has to want to join, we can't just make her." I look at all of them in wonder and ask, "What team?"

"Well...Its basically a team of people with high powerlevels saving the earth from anything bad that might come to it." Goten answered. "So what you say Luna, wanna join?" I think for a moment. It was pretty boreing at home, this could give me somthing to do with my powers. "...Sure, why not!" "Cool!" He said giving a cheesy yet really cute grin. "So what we gonna do first?" I ask ready to get started. "Well, until something bad happens to the Earth that makes us have to help, we usually train."

"Train huh? Like how?" I asked, curoius how these guys trained themselves to battle evil. "Well, usually we fight eachother to improve our skills." I give a smirk at this, Fighting one another huh? "Wanna fight me Goten?" I ask, smirk still on my face. "If you think your up to it Luna." He said giving a smirk right back.

In a few seconds we were both In Super Saiyan mode in the air fighting like crazy. Ever puntch I would give him he would block, and ever puntch he would give me I would block, It seemed like the fight would go on and on for hours. And It did! It was dark by the time we stopped, both completely drentched in our sweat. "You...you're pretty strong Goten." I say, panting like a dog. "You're not that bad yourself Luna..." He said trying to catch his breath. I look up and see that it is later than I had thought it was. "Well...I better start heading home...but I'll see you tomarrow?" "Sure!" He said smiling at me. I waved good-bye and left the little island. It would take me a while to get home, and lord knows how mad daddy would get...but at least I made a friend today, just cause he didn't know what other blood was running through my veins...


	2. Home and Back Again

Chapter 2

Home and back again

-----

I arrved home to see my father pacing up and down our front portch. I land and give a 'Please don't get mad at me' look but it doesn't work. "Where have you been?" He began anger in his voice, "Your mother and I were worried about you!" I look to the ground and roll my eyes to myself. Why did parents have to worry so much? "I was out searching for the owners of a high powerlevel dad..." she began "With out telling your mother?" He said giving Luna the 'Your in so much trouble' look. "Well, It was on an impulse that I did it! So yes. But I did make friends today, so you should be happy."

Her father sighs and some anger is out of his system ,"Yes...It is good that you did make friends, but next time just tell someone where your going." I nodded and looked up at him. "I will dad." I say as he gives me a hug. "Come on inside and tell us all about what happend today." He said as we walked into the house to tell mom of my adventure...

Once I was done talking, and about to head up to my room to sleep. My dad stopped me. "What is it now?" I ask sarcastically but in a playful way. "Well, I have some good news for you." "What?" I ask curious to what my father had in store. "Well...I was talking with the head vampire and he has a son around your age...and you 2 are to go on a date this friday night!" I look at him and my chin about falls to the floor. "You...Your joking...right?" He smiles at me as he huggs me. "I'd knew you'd be happy!" "Happy?" I begin getting out of his embrace. "Dad! You just made a date for me. With someone I don't even know...This is horrible! I won't go, you can't make me!"

His smile turns into a dangerious frown, "You will go on the date with him and that is final. Do you wish your father death from the elders?" I roll my eyes at this, "Whatever, I'm still not going." I was about to just walk off like that, but he grabbed my by the sholder and shook the heck outta me, "YOU WILL GO OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME YOUNG LADY! you are still living under this roof and so whatever I say goes!" He stops shaking me and waits to see if I had heard him or not.

I just stare at him in shock. My dad had never been so scary to me in my entire life! I just nod my head in yes and then run up to my room, slamming the door behind me. For making me so something I did not want to do, I would resent my father. But still do it in fear of what he might do...

---------

**-That Morning-**

I get up early and tell my mother where I'm going and head off to the little island where my new friends were. In 30 minutes I was there and landed gracefully on the ground. I look around before I head towards the house and knock on the door. In a few seconds Goten answers and smiles when he sees that it's me. "Hey Luna! Glad you made it!" I smile back at him, "Yeah, I'm glad to be back." He steps aside so that I may walk into the house. The house is pretty small inside, but kinda cute looking. I look to the coutch and see a guy with short purple hair looking at me. He gets up and nods his head towards me and said, "...Hi...I'm Trunks."

"Nice to meet you Trunks, I'm" "Luna" He finished my sentence for me, "Yeah, Goten told me all about you...well about meeting you that is." I nod as I look over at Goten then back to Trunks, "So...should we start our training?" I ask, since this aquward scilence seemed to have gotten the best of us, "Uhhh sure!" Said Trunks as he Goten and I headed for outside.

"So where's your dad Goten?" I ask. "Oh, he's at home with mom, she felt lonely and so he said he would spend the day with her." I giggled slightly at this, "Huh, my dad could never spend a day with my mom..." Just realizing what I had just said I look away from both of them. Trunks and Goten look at eachother wondering what I had ment, but let it go. "So what you want to do first Luna?" Asked Goten.

I thought for a moment, last time I had fought Goten and gotten all sweaty and stuff...It was hot out today and so maybe..."Can we go swimming?" I ask them. "Sure!" They both say at once. Lucky for me I had worn a Bikini underneath my clothes so that if I felt like swimming I wouldn't have to do it in my underware. That was not the case for Trunks and Goten though! They were forced to go in their boxers.

I dive in first and surface to see if they were comming or not. To my supprise, they wern't even on the island...Suddenly I feel something toutch my leg which makes me scream bloddy murder and also hit at the thing toutching it. Trunks surfaces and laughs for some reason. Then in a few seconds Goten surfaces with a big knot on his head. "Geez! You can really throw a puntch!" He said as Trunks and I both laugh at him.

When I got done laughing, I went under to see if there was like anything cool in the sand beneath. I begin to go into deeper into the water and still find nothing. I surface again and see Trunks and Goten comming over to me, "Hey look at what I found!" Said Goten. "No, Look at what _I_ found!" Cried Trunks. they both reached me at the same time and shoved a necklace and a ring at me, "I found this for you Luna..." They both say at the same time. "What?" Said Goten glaring at Trunks. "What do you think your doing?" Trunks said in return.

If I diddn't know better, I would have said that those 2 were fighting over me! But hey, lets be honest with ourselves, I really nothing to be fought over. I take them both out of their hands as they continue to argue. I put on the necklace and ring and say in a loud voice, "Hey! I put them both on so stop fighting!" They turn their attention back on me and give a dream like smile. "So now what guys?" I ask looking at the two of them. "Hey, theres a sunken ship close around here, you wanna explore it Luna?" Asked Trunks. "Sure!" I said as I heard the muffled voice of Goten, then a "OUTCH!" from him as Trunks hits him. "On one condition." I say. "What?" They say again in unison. "You two better not fight while we're down there or I will leave!"

They give a scared look and nod there heads. Good, no this new adventure would be a lot better! "Well, lead the way Trunks." I say as we all dive under and follow him to where the ship is...

-------

VashandNaomiForever-Ok, thats Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think of it! The next chapter will be even better! I hope...


	3. Naughty Treasure!

----

We were all pretty fast swimmers, so we reached the ship quickly. Turnks turned around and nodded for us to follow him into the ship. We came right in behind him, then somthing weird happened. We were able to walk on the floor as if water had never been there, and air just seemed to come to where we were. "What the hells' going on?" Goten said looking around the place confused.

"You got me!" Said trunks breathing in the air. "Either way, makes things easier for us to explore." Even though we were under these cercomstances, we just went along like it was no big deal...

Trunks looks at documents on the tables, Goten looks around for any treasure, and I look around to see if there were any skeltons in here. 2 of us got what we were looking for. Trunks found a map which said it led to burried treasure, and I got to see a old, creepy looking skelton. "Hey, want to see if this map is for real?" He asks us all. "Sure!" I say as I follow him over to the way we came out, "Come on Goten!" Trunks says before he exits and we see him out of what seemed to be the barrier between water and the ship. We both follow him out of the ship and up to the surface.

"Well...now where?" Trunks looks at the map, which seems to be water-proff, "Wierd..." "Whats wierd?" Asks Goten, "Well. According to this map, their's treasure back at our Island!" We all look at eachother for a moment, then in a flash are in the air, flying as fast as we could towards the island.

We land and Goten and I look over at Trunks to get more directions from him. "Ok, it says here that the treasure is next to a coconut tree..." We look around until our eyes land on the only tree on the island. We move quickly over towards it, then begin to dig with our hands, not having shovels. After digging what seemed like forever, we came to a chest. Goten and Trunks lifts it out of the hole and I open it...

Inside of it is...a bunch of notty magazines! "What the hel..." I say looking at them with diskust, while the boys grabbed at them like there wasn't a tomarrow. "Hey look at her Trunks!" Says Goten showing him a picture of a beautiful woman in a bunny outfit. "YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" I yell as I grab the magazines out of their hands and throw them back into the chest. I pick up the trunk and start to fly, I would throw this into the deepest part of the ocean where no one would ever find it!

"Hey!" They both yell as they follow me and try to pry it out of my grip. "HANDS OFF!" I scream as it almost falls. "Come on Luna! We're old enough!" They say, still trying to get it away from me, "I could give a mules butt if your old enough, its still wrong!" I say, picking up speed, trying to get them away, but they still are keeping up. Trunks and Goten look at eachother and then smile at me. Trunks goes over towards the chest and Goten gets a little too close to me. Trunks trys to pry it out of my grip again as Goten starts to tickle my sides, "You asses!" I say as I let go of the chest and slap at Goten's hands.

Trunks laughs as he takes the chest and hovers close over the ocean. "Sorry but you lose!" He said chuckling to himself. Suddenly a Great White shark jumps outta the water and takes the chest from Trunks and eats it! I begin to laugh histercally at this , "Now who's the one who lost?" I say through muffled laughs.

----

The guys still acted heartbroken over the stupid chest as we returned to the island. "Oh come on guys, it wasn't all that important was it?" I said. They just look at me, not even really hearing my words. "Well. its getting late, I better head back home, But I'll be back tomarrow!" They just nod as they watch me fly off. 'boys!' I think sarcastically to myself as I make my way home.

---

**-Friday-**

I make my way over to the island, dreading what was to come this night. I hated that I was forced to date a person I had never met before. No matter what my father said, I still felt like he had no right to tell me who to date. I stop and land on the island where my friends were. They come up and smile happly at me, I give a meek smile and shrug, "Hey guys..." I say moving past them and over to the only tree on the land and sit under it.

"Whats the matter with her?" Trunks whispers to Goten, "I don't know, but i'm defenately gonna find out!" "Not if I find out first!" Exclaimed Trunks as they both raced over to her and said at the same time, "Whats the matter Luna?"

I stare at them in shock for a moment, then say, "Oh...nothing." They look at one another then back to her, "Yeah, like thats on Luna you can tell us." Said Trunks kindly. "Well...I just have this date that I really don't want to go on, but my dad's kinda forcing it on me..."

Trunks and Goten both look at eachother, jaws toutching the floor, "Your...joking...right?" Trunks asked, not believing his ears. "I Wish I was!" I say, giving a depressed sigh. "Well...we cant do that much to help you...but if he trys somthing funny, I promise to brake every bone in his body." my cheeks blush at hearing Trunks say this. "Hey! I was about to tell her that!" yelled Goten. "Hey! Don't you two start fighting again! Thank you both...you two are really good friends." I say. They both kinda look sad when I say it...'What were they expecting me to say? I love them both?' I think to myself and begin to laugh mentally.

It was getting close to dark, so I was getting ready to leave when they both came up to me, "Now don't forget, we'll be here for the whole summer, so if something happens, we're here for you." I give a happy grin as I hug them both, "Thank you...I don't know where I would be without ever knowing you two." They both blush at this. I say my good byes and head for home, dreading what the night had in store for me.

-------

**VashandNaomiForever-** Ok., sorry it took so long to put up another chapter! Well the next chapter will be all about what happen on her date,...so stay tuned until next time on Dragon Ball Z! I always wanted to say that!


	4. Luna's Date

**Disclaimer-**I thought I should mention once agian, that I do not own DBZ, if I did, my story would have been a REAL epesode!LOL

-------

Luna arrived home with just enough time to slip on some flairs and a black tube top, when the doorbell rang...

_'God...I hope this night goes ok...'_ she thinks to herself as she flys downstairs and opens the door. It was her date. He was tall..about 6' 7", dark mysterious eyes, and for some odd reason, Blonde hair! I force a smile and say in a polite voice, "Hi, I'm Luna, you must be..." "Valmont." He said, giving a sly smile, "It's good to finally meet you, Luna." I give a forced smile back, "Well, i guess we should get going..." I say, "So where did you plan on taking us?" I ask as I shut the door behind me and head for his fancy red car, "Oh, a club. I thought dinner and dancing would be nice." He said as he opened the car door for me. I hop in and am shocked to be in such a pimped out car. He hops in and puts it into gear and we start to head over to the club.

He stops the car in front of the club. I get out and look up at the neon sign that says, "Club Blood Bath" on it. _'God, its one of those special vampire clubs...'_ I think to myself as he and I walk into the building.

Rock music is blaring and bunches of people are dancing as we move through the crowd towards an empty table. We take a seat and order some drinks and sit there in silence for a while. Finally, he gets the guts to actually use his brain and talk to me, "So...you ever been here before?" "No." I say, looking around at everything in the club, "I take it you come here often." I say towards him. He nods his head in yes, "Yeah...its pretty cool. So...you wanna dance?" He asks, as a slow dance suddenly comes on as if it were planned...

Not wanting to be rude, I say "Sure." and let him lead me onto the dance floor. I place my hands around his neck, and he places his on my hips and we begin to slow dance. I feel odd while doing this, secretly wishing it was Trunks or Goten I was dancing with. He looks over at a group of what seemed like friends and says to me in a whisper, "Look at them...their like cattle...made only to feed us..." I give him a wierd look. What the hell is he talking about? "You know what we should do tonight Luna?" He asks, placing his eyes back on me, "We should russle up some cattle and have a feast." His eyes seemed to glimmer at his last words. _'Is he asking me to pray on some poor human and suck their blood with him...? Yuck!'_ she thought to herself as she said, "Well...I'm really not in the mood..." He shrugged this off and moved his hands down lower, "Alright then, well just keep on dancing..."

Right then and there, I wanted to brake his hands off and hit him over the head with them. But since I am not irrational, I handle it, but one things for sure, he ain't getting no good night kiss from me! The dance got over with and I sugested we go for a drive. He agreed and we hoped into his car and started driving away. In about 15 minuites, we came to this hill, and stopped in the peak. You could see the whole town from up there...this made me miss the guys even more. Why did such romantic stuff have to happen to me with some freak I'm not even remotely interested in?

"Its beautiful...isn't it?" He said, taking his arm and putting it around me. I give a diskusted shiver as I look away from him and nod my head slightly. He leans his head close to my neck and whispers into me ear, "Luna..." Then all of a sudden he was suckin on my neck! I freaked and pushed him off, "What the hell are you doin'?" I ask, glaring at him. "What I want..." he said as he pulled on me and began kissing my neck up and down. "Stop that!" I yell as I push him off again. "Whats the matter Luna? Haven't you ever made out with a guy before?" He said, _'...no...but when I do it sure as hell AIN'T gonna be a horn dog like you!'_ "I believe that is none of your business." I say, still glaring at him. "Well, Luna, I think there is something you don't know about..me." He began, sly smile still on his face, "You see, I _always_ get what I want. Always have, always will, and do you know what I want right now?" He asked. I shook my head in no. "You!"

Before I knew it the freak was ripping my shirt and had his hungry lips pressed against mine. I sturggle to get out of his grip. For just being a vampire, he was pretty strong...must be takin staroids or somthing. Getting one hand free I grab his neck and begin to squeeze. This makes him stop everything at once and trys to get out of _my_ grip. I keep hold till he turns blue, then let go and puntch him in the face. Giving the bastard a black eye and a tooth or two missing. I slamb the door open, get out and fly away as fast as I can. What was I supose to do now? My father would litterly **_KILL_** me if I came back home...Where was I to go?...

I head into the direction of my only friends, praying they would help me out in my time of need...

**VashandNaomiForever: **ok, so like I TOTALLY need some reviewers! This story isn't as bad as SOME stories I could name off...n-e-ways, to those who care, please review! Ummm until next time, on Dragon Ball Z! I love sayin that


	5. Please Help?

Chapter 5

Please Help...?

-------

I finally make it to the island where my only 2 friends were. My eyes are blood-shot from crying, and I feel afraid to go knocking on the door looking so pathetic. '_They're my friends arn't they? Then why am I worried?'_ I think to myself as I get more confidence and head towards the door. I give a big sigh, wipe away some more tears, then knock on the door.

--------

Goten and Trunks had been up all night watching scarry movies, and had been trying to go to bed when all of a sudden they hear a knock at the door. "Trunks, stop trying to scare me!" Yells Goten as he throws his pellow at his friends head. "I'm not doing it you diploid!" He yelled back throwing his pellow at Goten. "Then...Wh...Who's that knocking this late?" Goten and Trunks eyes bug out as they say in unison, "A monster!" The boys hide under their covers for safety. "yo...yyy you go Trunks." "No, you ggggg go Goten!" The two sat there saying that to one another for a few minutes until Trunks got an idea, "Why don't we both go together? That way one of us has the others back!" Goten agreed and they both headed downstairs to see what or who was knocking on their door...

---------

After too long of a waiting period, Luna thought that maybe the guys were hard sleepers and so she left the front door and headed for the second story window.

---------

The guys got to the first floor and stared at the door, "Do...do you think they're gone Trunks?" "I don't know Goten, but we gotta find out!" So they headed towards the door, fearing what might be behind it. Trunks grabs the doorhandle...then slowly opens the door. "H...He...Hello?" The door was no completely open, and no one was there. "Goten you moron! There's no one here, so quit trying to scare me!" "But...but I really did hear something Trunks!" "Yeah yeah, whatever dude." **_Crash_** came the sound of a window being broken and footsteps on the second floor. "Told you someone was here!" Whispered Goten, hurt that his friend would think he would lie about something like that. "_Now_ I believe you! SHHHHH! We gotta be quiet so that it doesn't know we're here Goten. So lets go up stairs, sneak up on it, and attack. What do you think?" "I think you're goina have to do this one on your own pal!" replied Goten. With a harsh slap to the head, Goten forcefully aggreed to join his friend in captureing the monster...

----------

Luna moves over to the other side of the house and sees the second story window, '_Perfect! I bet the guys are right up there too!'_ she thinks as she flys up and trys to open the window quietly. With a light lift, the window...doesn't open...hmmm maybe if I use more muscle in it...no, what if I put my whole weight in it? Well, here I go. **_Crash_** Went the window as Luna fell into the house. She quickly get to her feet and look around, '_Man, these guys must be hard sleepers to no hear that one!'_ she thinks as she slowly makes her way to what looks like a bedroom. Hopefully she can wake them up!

-----------

The guys reach the top of the stairs and look at the shattered glass, "Careful not to step on the glass Goten!" Whispers Trunks as he makes his way to the first room to inspect for the monster...their room. He and Goten move inside, mot making any noise and then see that the closet door is closed...They hadden't closed it when they left. Trunks motions Goten to follow his lead as they both go on opposite sides of the closet and wait for the monster to come out...

------------

Luna makes her way to the closet in search for a shirt. Since they guys wern't up here at the moment, she didn't want them to see her bra, so she needed to get on one of their shirts and perferable shorts to sleep in if they had any. She looked back at the open bedroom door, and decided to close the closet door just in case they come in and see her...well undecent. She rummages through and finds a bunch of wierd stuff. For example, and Teddy bear with the name Trunks carved into it's belly and its face have ripped off with what seemed to be a younger version on Trunks glued to the head. Well now...she woud just have to as Goten in private what the hell that was all about...She also found a blow up girl and a bunch of gross boy stuff. After seeing all that, she looked at what shirts were in here that might work for a night shirt. She finally found one that, for some odd reason said, "You know you want me" on it, and a pair of comfy shorts. After getting undressed and into her night time attire, she gave a tired sigh and opened the door...

-------------

As the door opened, both Trunks and Goten jumped at whatever was in their closet and unfortunatly, the monster that was in there was too strong for them and clobbered them and headed for the light switch. "Who is the Hel...O?" She looked at her two friends on the ground, with big bumps on their heads, "Well ah, sorry guys! I thought you were a monster or something." The guys groaned in reply. "You can really throw a punch Luna!" Said Trunks as he regaind his composure. "Ummm If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Lunas eyes got watery as she turned away from her friends and said in a low voice, "Lets just say my date didn't go very well...and that because of that, I now can't go back home..." Right awat Trunks and Goten were turning her around and asking her questions, "Who is he and what did he do to you!" "He better not of toutched you, or I swear I'll rip off his legs and shove them up his stupid ass!" Luna blushed at all this...they really did care about her.

She told them all that happened on her date, and at the end she asked, "So...would it be alright with you guys if I slept here tonight?" "Of course!" Goten and Trunks said together. "Goten go get some extra blankets outta the closet!" Ordered Trunks, "Oh, and Goten, do you think you might have any teddy bears in their that I could cuddle up with?" Goten blushed at this one and ran towards the closet with out answering, "Wonder what that was all about." Said Trunks. "I don't know, but thank you for being so nice to me. I really appreciate it." Luna said, eyes getting wattery once more, "No sweat, besides, gives me someone else to talk to other than Goten over there." Luna laughed as she watched Goten bring back bunches of blankets. "We just use this big matress for a bed... so like you can find a piece or whatever. And don't worry, I'll watch Goten for you and make sure he don't try anything." '_Can't promise that I won't though...'_ he thought to himself as he gave her a smile. Luna rolled her eyes at this, "Whatever dude." she said as she dragged some blankets over to a part of the matress and began to settle down and get comfy. "Alright guys," Trunks began as he turned off the light, "Good-night!" And with that they all went off to sleep.

--------------

**VashandNaomiForever-** Alright! It has taken me a LONG time to finally come up with a good enough chapter for my story, but it is now done! Well, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chaprer 6

(Chapter Title)

-----

I woke up in the morning, refreshed and feeling a lot better. I sit up and look around for my friends...they're not there. '_Well, they must be up by now, eating breakfast or something...'_ I think as I get all the way up and exit the bedroom. I take this time in the house to look around. It's still pretty small, but cute and comfy. I make my way towards the bathroom, shut the door, and turn on the shower.

-----

Trunks and Goten are busy making breakfast for their friend as they hear the shower turn on. _'Good, more time to cook.'_ Trunks thinks as he gets out the pancake batter. Goten, noticing Trunks being busy and not noticing him, slowly and quietly makes his way out of the room and outside. Goten gets outside and walks around the house until he comes to the side with the bathroom window on it. He gives a sly smirk as he flys up to the window and peaks inside...

-----

I take off my clothes and jump in the shower, the hot water feeling great against my skin. As I put Shampoo in my hair I begin to sing to myslef as I always do while taking a shower. I turn around towards the window and look into the eyes of Goten. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I pull the window curtains together. Suddenly I hear the door being knocked down and Trunks pulls the shower curtain open, "Whats going on Luna!" He yells as I scream in his face, and start to throw things at him yelling at him to "GET THE HELL OUT YOU PERVS!" Finally he leaves and I'm by myself again, "BOYS!" I scream as my anger takes control of me. "What a bunch of dumb asses!"

-----

Later on when I'm not as angry at them, I come down stairs to see whats for lunch. I see old breakfast on the table, ready to eat but cold. I guessed that they were making me breakfast but they didn't get the chance to tell me it was done while I was throwing things and screaming at them. Oh well. I eat some cold pancakes and some bacon, then head outside to train with my...perverted friends. I get out there and don't find them anywhere. I shrug this off and begin to do warm ups, not wanting to pull anything while training. When I finished warming up, they still are no where to be seen. I sigh, and am about to go back inside when I finally see them, under the tree talking to one another, "You think she's still mad?" I heard them say as I make my way towards them.

"You bet your ass I'm still mad!" I say as I stand over them, "Just what the hell were you guys doing?" "I was just seeing what was making you scream!" Protested Trunks. "Well then, what was Goten doing looking into the bathroom window?" I asked, angered once again at remembering that mornings incident. "I...I uhhhh." Trunks trailed off, "I'm sorry Luna! I was just lookin'!" "Wrong answer!" I yell as I begin to beat the crap outta Goten. "Luna! Calm down! Your gonna kill him!" Screamed Trunks as he tried hard to pull me off of Goten. When it seemed almost impossible to save Goten, Trunks went into super sayian mode which made him strong enough to haul me off him. "Calm down! It's Goten for christ's sake! His hormones just went a little out of control, and he promises to behave himself from now on. Right Goten?" Trunks asked, daring him to tell him no so that he could get a good punch at him. "Y...yeah.." Goten wheezed as he lay on the gound with 2 black eyes, a missing tooth, and bruised ribs.

Satasified with his answer, Trunks went back to his normal self and I begin to calm down once again, "Thank you trunks." I say as I give him a sweet smile. "Hey, do you know what day it is?" I asked. "It's Friday. Why?" "Oh no!" I yell as my eyes get big. "That means tonight is the full moon...I'm doomed!" I sigh and slam myself on the ground. Since I was half Vampire, I didn't need to suck blood every night and sleep during the day. But on every full moon, I loose myself to the Vampire and am a killing, blood sucking machine. The question was, where was I to go when this took place? Usually my father would scout out a place for me the night before then take me there, but now it was different. Now, I was on my own,

-------------

"Whats the matter Luna?" Asked trunks sitting down next to her. Luna shook her head, "Theres...theres somthing about me you guys should know..." I trail off, afraid of what they would think when I told them, "I'm half Vampire." I wait in the silence as the guys take this in, "Ok, thats not too bad. I don't see any problem with that." Trunks said. "Yeah, I don't suck blood during the night and sleep during the day, but every full moon a change..." Now this information made Trunks a little uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, he said, "What can I do to help?" Luna looked at him, then said, "I need to find a safe place where I can't hurt anyone...and I can't stay here cause I might just kill you two.

Trunks thought for a moment, then an idea came to his head, "There's an island close by, with no one on it. Would that work?" I smile with glee, "That would work great!" I say as I hug Trunks friendly. Trunks laughs slightly, cheeks turning a bright red. "So uh wanna go check out the island in the day light and see how you like it?" He asked as I let go of our embrace. "Sure!" I say as Goten, Trunks and I both get up and start flying towards the island.

-------------

To my reviewers and readers: For a heads up, I thought I might tell you that when they go onto the island, its kinda gonna be like going to the island on the book, **The Lord of the Flies** so yeah, things are gonna get cookin! Thanks to all that read and please review the story:)


	7. The Island

**Chapter 7**

**The Island...**

As we neared the island, I could have sworn that I felt little tiny Ki's comming from it, but I just brushed it off. As he landed on the sandy beach, A figure came running towards us. As it got closer, I noticed it was a blonde headed boy with a big wound on his chest and many little ones all over his body, blood seemed to be comming out of him everywhere. But all I saw was fear in his eyes, "Help me, oh lord help me!" He screamed as he ran to me and put his arms around me. It seemed that the boy was only 12 or 13. "They're trying to kill me! First they killed Simon, then Piggy, and now they're after me!" He began to cry and shake. "Easy now fella, we won't let anyone hurt you." I said as suddenly a bunch of savage looking boys with spears came out of the jungle, looking thrusty for blood. Their little bodys were naked, but painted with clay and other stuff, then a boy with black and red paint with red hair came in front of them all and said, "who are you and why have you come to _my_ island?" Already, by the evil and annoying tone of his voice, I could tell I didn't like this little brat. "I'm Luna, and this is Trunks and Goten. We thought this island was deserted...are you by any chance stranded?" I asked. The boy with red hair kept on looking at my chest and smileing, until he got back to reality and said, "Uh...no, we've been here all our lives, right boys?" He asked the others, "Right chief!" They all yelled in return.

"They're lieing! Lieing straight through their teeth!" Screamed the boy next to me. "Shut up you bloddy freak!" yelled the chief back. "Alright, Alright! Whats your name little boy?" I asked the red headed one. "I'm the Chief, so call me chief Girly." He said giving me a wink. Trunks hands tightened into fists as he heard the punk talk to Luna that way, but didn't do anything drastic yet... "My names Luna, so please call me Luna." I said, keeping my temper. I had to remember, these were little boys, but then again, these 'Little Boys' did kill 2 people. But what If the boy I was protecting was lieing?...No, He has all these wounds, he can't be. "Is it true you killed 2 boys?" I asked the 'Chief'. "They went against me, so yes. They had it comming. He had tryed to take over my thrown and be chief, so now he must die!" He yelled pointing his spear at the boy next to me.

I shake my head, "But your just little boys, you shouldn't be killing one another. Haven't you ever heard of talking things out?" I asked. The 'Chief' merely laughed, "Your funny Luna, and pretty too..." I roll my eyes at this, "Well, anyways, since your stranded, we can take you home, so lets go." "No way!" said the chief, "Here we can do whatever we want, we don';t want to go back!" I give an annoyed sigh, "Trunks, is this the only deserted island?" I asked, "Yes, all the other have houses on them. I thought this one was deserted but I guess I was wrong.." I shake my head, "Then I'll just have to take the ones that want to leave, and the rest will have to fend for themselves. Alright, who wants to leave?" I asked, The boy next to me tugged at my shirt, "I do!" "Alright, who else?" There was utter silence, "Ok, Goten, take this guy home, or wherever he wishes to go." Goten nodded and picked the boy off and headed away from the island.

As I turned around to talk to the little savages, they were gone. "Well, what should we do about the savages?" Asked Trunks, "You don't really plan on killing them do you?" "Well...they did kill 2 others, so I don't see why not. They arn't going to leave, and I don't want to make them, so well just see who can survive this Vampire tonight. Trunks and I began to walk around the island, looking around the surroundings. It was really pretty here, no wonder the boys didn't want to leave. We found a lagoon, and it was hot out, so I jumped in. When I surfaced Trunks was laughing at me "Whats so funny?" I said, getting my hair out of my eyes, "Oh, just the things you do." He said as he took off his shirt, showing off his musclar chest. 'Come on Luna! Stop staring, he'll think your a freak!' I thought to myself as I looked away from him and began to swim around. I heard him splash into the water and smiled. So finally me and Trunks had some alone time together. Not that I didn't mind having Goten around too, but I wanted to get to know them seprately...and Trunks ass was cuter. I feel this tug on my shorts and see its Tunks I slap him playfully as he moves his hands to my sides and begins to tickle me. I start laughing and Trunks, running out of air, surfaces and smiles playfully at me.

I giggle slightly at his smile, it was so cute that I could't help but blush, I head towards the other end of the lagoon where it was deeper. I took a deep breath and went under to see if I could find anything good at the bottom. I searched all round, and was about to go back up to get some more air, when I couldn't move, I look down and my hair is stuck on something, and I can't get it out. I begin to panic, and start thrashing about, and accidently breath in water, 'Shit!' I think as water starts to fill my lungs and I can no longer breath, 'I'm dead!' My eyes begin to close and I almost totally lose consiousness when I feel strong hands around my waist, and feel my hair being released, then I feel air around my body, but I still can't breath. I feel the sand on my back, and hands pressing hard on my chest, then fingers on my nose and chin...then soft yet strong lips against mine, breathing in air. I open my eyes and lean over spilling out water from my mouth. When all the water is out, I see Trunks sitting there looking at me concern all over his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand on my sholder. I nod my head, for words seem to have left my mouth with the water. It...he...he saved my life...He was my first kiss. I didn't count the forced one stupid Valmont had done. I could feel my cheeks turning a deep red as is said, "Yeah..." Trunks, seeing that I was blushing, and knew perfectly well why, began to bluch too. "I...I'm sorry about the whole...kissing you think, but I really was the CPR thing I was doing...I...I just thought you ought to know." I stop blushing, and give a sigh. So he really didn't want to kiss me after all?...how sad. Trunks, as if reading my mind said, "Don't take it the wrong way, I...I do like you...you know?" He said moveing his hand over mind and smiling gently, "you...you do?" I asked supprised at this. "Yeah..." He said blushing again. "So...you wanna just sit in the water? It's pretty hot, and you don't have to swim." I nod a yes as he and I move down into the water, his hand still holding mine. We find a shallower part and sit down. With out a warning, Trunks takes me into his arms and sets me on his lap and just holds onto me lightly. I blush, but don't want to move cause his body is so nice and strong and...alright, so he was like perfect to me! Trunks takes in a breath of her aroma and sighs happly. He didn't know what was up with him, but being with Luna just made him feel...at peace with everything. Luna took her head and put it under Trunks chin and leaned against his strong chest. Lunas whole body just seemed to melt into his, right when things are going so right, she looks up and sees the sun setting. "Trunks..." she said, moving her head so her face is looking at him, "You have to go...now." Trunks gave her a confused look, then when she pointed at the sky, he knew why she was saying this. "I...I don't want to leave you." He said. "I know, me neither, but I don't want to kill you either, besides, it's just one night without me, I'm sure you can manage that." I said, trying to make him feel better. "Al...Alright." He said as I move out of his lap and stand up, he follows me as he leave the lagoon and head for the beach. I give him a hug as I say, "I'll see you in the morning." And sadly, let him go. He nods his head and winks as he flys away, back to our house. I sigh sadly as I watch, tonight would bring death to children, murderoius and evil children, I had to remind myself of that one. I watch as the sun sets and await for the darkness to take me in its grasp...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** Thats all for now!;P So how did you like it? Yeah, Lunas kinda liking Trunks better than Goten...but things might change, or they might not. Find out what she does to the evil little savaes in the next chapter. And please, PLEASE review:)


	8. The Change

**Chapter 8**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ corp. or anything like that would get me in trouble:)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

As I watched the sun completely set, I felt my body slowly, but surely changing. My fingernails became sharper like spears, and me eyes, they started to see even better in the darkness. My hair, eventhough it was already long, began to grow even more. Finally, my canine teeth, began to grow into the fangs of my other half, the Vampire. My once reasonable mind, was now fading away, and killing instinc was replacing it. As it turned fully dark, I was no longer just Luna, I was the Moonlit Vampire!

I breath in and smell the flesh of young, I lick my lips hungrly and fly into the air and head towards my victoms. It doesn't take me long till I see a bunch of little ones dancing around a huge fire. "Fresh meat..." I say to myself as I land among them. They all just look at me, horror struck. I sort of looked like the lady from the beach, but different in a way. I smile evily as I start to think of which one to drain blood from first, when the 'Chief' comes out of his hut and sees me. "Ah, Luna! You have come to your Chief?" He said, making his way towards me, obviously not noticing the change in me. "Boys, get ready for a wedding, because tonight, I am going to have a queen!" He said looking for the first time, at his people. "Whats the matter?" He asked, seeing their horror struck faces, "Are you not excited for your king?...Anyways, how bout a kiss sweetie?" He asked looking at me, "Sure, why not..." I say as I lean down...and bite his neck quickly and hard, and grab him so that he can not run away from me, "What are you doing!" He screamed, trying desprately to get out of my grip, but no child is a match for me, expecially when I'm a Vampire.

With one last "Slllllllllurp" I completly drain his blood, and all thats left is a dead body, "Who else wants a kiss?" I ask as the little boys scream their heads off and run as fast as they can away from me. You know,...they might have gotten away from me on foot, but since I could you know, _fly_ They were kind of up a creek without a paddle. I dropped the body and began to sniff the air for what smelled like my next victom, the 'Chiefs' blood running down my chin as I went in search for more food...

**--------------------**

**That Morning**

**-------------------**

I woke up on the beach, alone, slightly tired, but REALLY full. I pat my full tummy and give a happy sigh as I get up. I look around and see only a few corpses left, I guess I hadn't let anyone survived...This is when guilt started to catch up with me. I had just slayed like...10 to 13 children...Well...It...they ummm. Well, they shouldn't have killed those 2 other boys, so I supose they got what was comming. I shook my head, oh well, nothing I can do to bring them back. With one last glance at the Island, I leave and head home to the Island with...my VERY good friend Trunks...

I land on the Island and walk into the house and see my friends eating breakfast, "Hey!" I say as I take a seat in between the two, "Whats up?" "Hey yourself! Do you know how long it took me to get that stupid kid back home? I got back here around 2 :00 in the morning!" Yelled Goten, "Oh, don't be such a whiner Goten..." I said looking away from him and towards Trunks, "So how was your night?" I asked him, "Ok...slightly boring since my 2 best friend were gone for so long." He said as he ate his eggs. "Are you hungry?" He asked, pushing a bowl full of eggs towards me, "No thanks, I'm pretty full from last nights buffett..." It was silent for a moment, then Goten said, "So...did you leave any survivors?" Trunks about choked on his egg at this one as I tuned my head slowly towards Goten, "Did they taste good?...or do you perfer older men?" With this comment, I slapped his face harshly, "Its not like I enjoy what I do god damn it!" I yelled at him as I left the kitchen, ran upstairs and slammed the door. "Great going Ass hole! What the hell was that all about? She does have feelings, unlike you!" Trunks said glaring at Goten, "Your just saying that because you want to F..." Goten didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he was thrown out the window.

'_God damn that Goten!...hes so,...loud and annoying! He so doens't know when to keep his stupid mouth shut!'_ thought Luna as she let silent tears fall down her face and onto her pellow. There was a small knock on the door, I dried my tears before I said, "Who is it?" "...Its me, Trunks." "Come in..." I said, feeling stupid for being so emotional and in front of Trunks, he must really thinks she was a silly girl. Trunks walked in and shut the door behind him, "I just wanted to say sorry, about what Goten said...he had no right to go out and say shit like that." I could only nod, because I could feel myself wanting to cry again. "Are you ok?" He asked, "...Yes..." I said as a tear ran down my face. Seeing this, Trunks walked up to her and hugged her to him, "Its alright, he didn't mean it..." I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall, "Its not that, its just that I hate showing emotion,...especially in front of you...you must think I'm a real sissy..." He rolled his eyes and laughed at this, "Luna, its common for people to show emotion sometime in their life, its not a sissy thing to do at all. Don't cry because of that.." He said pulling back a little to put his hand on her chin so that he could look into her eyes, "I mean it..." He then slowly bent his head, and placed his lips against hers.

"Hey Luna, I'm sorry ok!" Came Gotens voice as he opened the door, Lucky for Trunks and Luna they had seprated by then and were just standing next to eachother looking at Goten, "Uh...did I interrupt anything?" He asked, "No! I was just telling Luna here that you were sorry for behaving that way, and that somtimes you speak before you think. Thats all!" Said Trunks scratching his head and smileing innocently, "oh, ok!" Goten said as he walked into the room competly, "So what you guys wanna do today?" He asked, "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should have a scarry movie night, but this time, with me!" The two boys looked at eachother and smiled, "Ok!" Said Trunks, "Sounds good to me!" Replied Goten. So the two went outside and took off to go rent some new, scarry movies to watch tonight...

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**VashandNaomiForever:** Ok, thats the end of this chapter! I know, I know, not alot, and not that exciting, but yeah, the next chapter is going to be slightly different, cause remember Lunas date, Valmont? Well, hes still a little pissy about what happened, and her fahter ain't to happy either, so find out whats up with them next time:)

**--------------------------------------------------------**


	9. It's Just A DreamRight?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Anything:)**

---------------------------------------------

When Luna had left her date, he did not follow her, he went straight home to tell his father, lord of all Vampires, what had happened and what was to be done. Valmont was very angry at Luna for fighting against his will, yet also very turned on. He liked a girl with spirit, and Luna had a lot of it. He smirked at the memory of locking lips with her, she had tasted so good...then she had to protest then fly off leaving him there with some of his teeth missing! The bitch was lucky it hadn't been his fangs, or he would have made her life a living hell, but since she hadn't, he had other plans for her...

Valmont flew home and told his father how she had not done what he had asked of her, and had left him. The evil man also told his father of his plans for the young lady too. His father, sent out some of his guards to get her father, surely, he would know where his little girl was or where she might be...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK went the door of Luna's house, her father answered and was grabbed quickly and haled off to the head Vampires mansion. As her father entered, he looked from the king, to the price of all vampires, then asked, "What is it that my lord wishes of me?...Is it something of my daughter?" He asked. "Ah yes, Your daughter has caused some pain to my son...he wants retribution for it." Luna's dad nodded his head, "Yes of course, I'll make her apologize immediately!" The king shook his head, "My son wants something more than just an apology...He wants your daughter." Luna's dad just stood there, shocked that his lordship wanted to have his little girl to be the future queen, "I have no problem with this, but there is one thing though, Where is my daughter?" This time the king and Luna's father looked at Valmont for an answer, "I'm...not sure. She flew off and that was the last I saw of her. Surely you know where she might be?...Does she have any friends that she might have gone to?" He asked. Luna's father shook his head, "She does, but neither her mother nor I know where they live, just on some Island somewhere. That is all she told us..." Valmont's eyes darkened, "Then we shall not stop until we search every island for my future queen!"

Valmont and his father began to gather up other vampires to search for their future princess, and as they got enough, they all set out to look at every island in the world, until they could find her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Back to Luna and the Guys)**

Luna, Trunks, and Goten made their way back from the video store to their island. Tonight would be fun and entertaining thought Luna as she and the guys landed on the island and entered the house. They had gone to the main land and spent their whole day there, shopping and stuff, and ate at a Chinese food place before they had headed back home. "Alright, Goten go get the pillows and blankets from upstairs, and Trunks and I will get the popcorn and soda and the movie ready" ordered Luna as they all set out to get ready for the movie night. Goten headed upstairs for the blanket and pillows, while Trunks went and turned on the T.V. and connected the DVD to it. Luna got busy in the Kitchen, melting butter for the popcorn and getting out some sodas.

As they got done preparing, Trunks laid out all the DVDs and asked, "So, which one should we watch first?" "How about the "Vampires" Movie?" Asked Goten. Luna nodded. So Trunks put in the DVD and sat next to Luna. As the movie went on, both guys were making small, but seeable moves on Luna, then, at the same time, Trunks and Goten yawned and placed their arms around her shoulders, "Hey!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time, "Guys, will you knock it off? Aren't we suppose to be watching a _movie?"_ They took their arms off her and watched the movie some more. The movie came to the part where the Vampire hunter had cornered the vampire woman, and got out his stake, "_Take that you blood sucking bitch..." _The Hunter said as He stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. Luna cried out as she grabbed onto Trunks and hid her eyes, "Why do they always make vampires the bad guys? Not all of us are bad..." she said to herself as the gory part got over with. She now remembered why she didn't rent movies about vampires, it usually ended with a bunch of gore and a dead vampire body. These kinda movies always seemed to give her nightmares, _'Great!' _She thought sarcastically, _'Now I'll be having nightmares for sure!'_ She said as the credits started rolling, "What movie should we watch next?" Asked Goten, "How about "The Ring"?" Asked Luna. "Sure" The two guys said as they put it in.

As the movie ended, all of them were kinda weirded out, "Like, that was F'n creepy guys!" Said Goten at last, "Its just a movie, nothing like that would really happen." Said Trunks, "Yeah, well I never thought there were really vampires in the world either, but look at Luna..." I slapped the back of Gotens head for that comment, "What are you afraid I'm going to kill you in your sleep Goten?" I asked rolling my eyes at this idea. "Well, you can never really know a person!" Said Goten, as he began to get up and pick up his pillow, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading for bed, you can watch all the horror movie you want, but I don't want any more nightmares than what I'm already gonna have!" He said as he took a blanket too and left me and Trunks alone. We waited to hear the bedroom door shut before we wrapped into each others arms and kissed, "God, you have no idea how hard it was to wait for him to leave us alone, I thought I was going to go mad!" Said Trunks as he stopped kissing me for a moment, "I know what you mean!" I said as I snuggled up close to him. This whole thing had started with one kiss, (Actually CPR) and now I couldn't control my feelings for this sexy beast called Trunks.

"So...you wanna watch another movie?" He asked me, "No, I'm actually a little tired, ... do you think we can sleep out here,...alone?" I asked, giving him a hint, "Yeah..." He said as he and I laid back down on our pillows and pulled on some blankets. "Its so nice having some alone time with you..." I said as I pulled off hit shit so that I could feel his soft, muscular skin better. "Yeah...Goten was starting to annoy me though...putting his arm around your shoulder...I wanted to punch his face in..." He said as he began to wrap his strong arms around me, "Good night Luna..." He said as he kissed my head, "Good night..." I said as I closed my eyes for much needed rest...and that's when the nightmares started.

------------------------------------------------

**Her Nightmares**

-----------------------------------------------

_"Luna...come here Luna..." A voice whispered to me as I began to walk towards the upstairs, "Keep away from me! I've never harmed anyone of importance, you have no reason so come for me...now be gone!" I screamed, as I ran for the bedroom, looking for my only friends, "It doesn't matter...you are what you are, and I am what I am. You are my pray, my enemy, so I must hunt you down..." I opened the bedroom door but no one was there "SHIT!" I yelled as I exited the room and started to go down the hall when I saw his face, "Keep away, I don't wish to hurt you..." I said as he began to move slowly towards me, "Your mine now Luna..." Then in a flash he threw wooden stakes aimed at my heart, I dodged them easily, and jumped out the window and landed onto the sand. "Trunks! Goten! Where are you!" I screamed, searching desperately from them, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled as I began to run around the Island. I heard footsteps close behind me, I turned and looked into the eyes of my kinds sworn enemy, The vampire hunter, I tried to get away, but he grabbed me before I even had the chance. _

_"Why? What the hell did I do?" I yelled at him ,"You were born..." He said as he squeezed tightly on my throat, "NOW DIE!" He yelled as he took his last stake and stabbed me in the heart, ..._

_-------------------------_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "LUNA WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Trunks began to shake Luna's body as she woke up, sweat all over her, "Trunk!" She yelled as she grabbed onto him for dear life. "He...he came for me...you and Goten...you weren't there...He...He killed me! I was done for!" "SHH," Trunks said rubbing my back, trying to calm me, "It was only a dream,...I won't let anyone hurt you Luna...and thats a promise." I shuddered...I could have sworn it was real...it had felt so real...I felt a small pain on my chest, I turned away from Trunks and lifted my shirt and saw a small, fresh scar where my heart was..and small tiny splinter around it, "Just a dream huh?" I said as I turned to face him, "Explain this," I said as I showed him my chest (For those who wanna know, she IS wearing a BRA! she's not about to flash Trunks so soon, that is:) ) "What the..." He said as he touched it, I jumped slightly at his warm touch, "Well?" I asked, wondering what explanation he had for this one, "I...I don't' know..." He said at last..."Its kinda like living the movie "Nightmare On Elm Street" Except your 'Freddy' Is a Vampire hunter..." He shook his head, Something has to be done about this...next time, in your dream, don't let your fear engulf You, just go Super Sayan...oh yeah...you don't exotically know how...do you?" He asked, I shook my head in no, "Then, this morning I will teach you." He said as he looked at the clock, it said it was around 5:00 in the morning. "Might as well get started, Isn't like you can sleep until you learn it..." He said as he helped me up and headed to the kitchen to get some food, then begin to train...

----------------------------------

**VashandNaomiForever:** Thats all folks! So what you think? Yeah, wierd, and probably stupid, but I tried! So tell me what you think and please REVIEW! Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed last time!


End file.
